Roleplay:17.Chaos Quest Episode 12: Chaos Combat III
Chaos Quest The following roleplay is available to everyone! And please read the rules before you start. Although this Roleplay is avaliable to all read this list its rules are important to the roleplay! Free Join! Rules #Only I can unpause/pause the roleplay, add subtitles, alter pictures, To be continued at the end of episode, etc. #Do have to say these two:No G-MODDING OR UNPAUSING ANY TIME!!!!(You may add your character during pause sessions though) #If someone keeps erasing your character and even puts their character there please report to admin. #Don't troll. #Don't just have your character join. Build up or wait for the right moment. #You may choose any canon character (as long as they're not dead - Maria, Black Doom, etc) but you must use the game continuity and explain where they've been if their latest appearence wasn't in Sonic Generations. Example: Metal Sonic has been using Eggman Nega for upgrades after his defeat in Free Riders Then afterwards you may change thier continuity. #Please put your username next to character to avoid confusion. #You may steal Chaos emeralds and other Mystic Emeralds. #PG-13 Nothing above! #No twisting plot to revolve around your character. (Side stories ok) #No using other already used Canons. #'NAZO UNLEASHED HASN'T HAPPENED! NO REFERENCES!' #No Silver he has a role in the future... #YOU BREAK THE FORTH WALL IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! #No Crossovers yet. #No alternate Futures yet. #No One-Ko. #For the tourney 100 people 33 people per person >:) #You have Until Dec 1 To join the tourney. #As you add a character make them sign up. #Just add your character to the Roleplay and not the list and I erase it. #No cheating in battles. You can cheat like energy drinks steroids rigging the stadium but if your caught you'll be disqualified. #No Spamming (Useing the same powerful move again Example> Kamehameha over and over again) #No weapons unless the oponent has an equal weapon (Good Example: Axel Katana vs. Eva Katana) ( Bad example Kai Gun Sukendus: Rocket Launcher XD) #Round 1: Ring out lost but if you kill the oppesing character you lose. #All Emerald and Ring transformations are banned but Natural transformations are allowed. #'(V) = Victory Medal. (L) = Lost Battle.' #No Spirit Bombs.' ' #Spell correctly and actually put effort into editing, no one wants to see this:"Apollo: Mabe if yuo guys werent suhc kerksi we cood do this thiuing." Your edit will be erased #Keep battles short. Characters #Plasma The HedgeFox (Bluray) #Kai The Fox (Bluray) #Necko The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Genearal Sukendus (Bluray) (L) #Zenaroid (Bluray) (V) #Eva The Hedgegoose (EpicPIE/Bluray) #Axel The Hedgehog #Pedo Bear (Bluray) #Sonic The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Miles "Tails" Prower (Bluray) ('L)' #Knuckles The Echidna (Bluray) #Zoorod The Echidna (Bluray) #Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Bluray) #Shadow The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Geo The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Dr. Eggman Nega (Bluray) #Gun COMMANDER(Bluray) #Dean The Shark (Bluray) #Devon The Shark (Bluray) #Allison The Fox #Metal Sonic #Rocket Metal #Stuffy The Mouse #Sokick The Hedgehog #Blaza THE Cat #Fowpaw The Lion #Abby The Duck #Xaxis #Shonza The Hedgehog #Ellie The Echidna #Floyd The Pink Echidna #Bluray The Fox (V) #Pablo The Fox #Tòmas The Hedgehog''' (L)' #Santiago Starson #Daku Raito (ZX) #Blade Raito(ZX) #Honor the Hedgehog (ZX) #Darkness the Hedgehog (ZX) #Blitz the Pyrohog (ZX) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Amy Rose (Spongebob100)' (V)' #Patty the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) #Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Mr. E the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Agent Z the Skunk (Spongebob100) #IceFire the Hedgehog (ZX) #Triumph the Hedgehog (ZX) #Cyro the Hedgehog (ZX) #Venen the Hedgehog (ZX) #Matt the Hedgehog (ZX) #Jared (called "Freeze") the unknown (Frozen Scorpio) #Nina the Cat (Frozen Scorpio) #Fuchsia the Bakeneko(Fuchsia) #Rika the Tanuki(Fuchsia) #Hana the Kitsune(Fuchsia) #Blaze the Cat(Fuchsia) #Apallo The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Diana The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Shifter the Crossbreed (Apallo) #Death The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Metal Plasma #Fiona the Fox Apallo) #Shadow the Wolf (shadowthewolf) #Jovan the Wolf (shadowthewolf) #Stardust the Cat (Stardust327) #Comet the Cat (Stardust327) #Sarah the hedgehog (sarahhalloween) #Joanne Hedgecat (Maryxgil) #E-1Million Nexus (Apallo) #Tails Doll (Apallo) #Rik The Spidermonkey (MR.GAMEANDFIGHT) #Isaiah The Red Wolf (MR.Zaya) #Shred The Red Wolf (MR.Zaya) #Skiddo the hunter (Frozen Scorpio) #Leaona the Cat (Apallo) #Kimmiko the Seedarian (older version, Apallo) #Ghost the Wolfhog (Apallo) #Craniac the mutant (frozen scorpio) #Rust the mutant (Frozen scorpio) #Sai the Fox(Tailsman67) #Cold the Hedgehog(Tailsman67) #Zero the Wolf (ZX) #Razor the Wolf (ZX) #JT the Androhog (Sonicstar3000) #Ferham Spades (MHS) Spectaters #All Partcipating But Not Fighting At The Moment #Fight Losers #Random Mobians (Anyone) #Legion of Darkness members not typically count as Mobians (Frozen Scorpio) Matches Round 1 #Zenaroid The ? vs. Miles "Tails" Prower #General Sukendus vs. Amy Rose #Bluray The Fox vs. Tomas The Hedgehog #Triumph The Hedgehog vs. Fuchsia The Bakenko #Blade The Hedgehog vs. Xaxis #EggMan Nega vs. Mr. E The Hedgehog #Necko The Hedgehog vs. Stuffy The Mouse #Venen The Hedgehog vs. Rika The Tunki #Agent Z vs. Eva The Hedgegoose #Shadow The Hedgehog vs. Shonza The Hedgehog #Ghost The Hedgehog vs. Devon The Shark #Tails Doll vs. Sarah The Hedgehog #Matt The Hedgehog vs. Diana The Hedgehog Round 2 #Rust The Mutant vs. Patricia The skunk #Metal Plasma vs. Dean The Shark #Kai The Fox vs. Knuckles The Echidna #Floyd The Pink Echidna vs. Death The Hedgehog #Rocket Metal Sonic vs. Kimmiko The Seedrian #Geo The Hedgefox vs. Craniac The Mutant #Santiago Starson vs. Ellie The Echidna #Jovan The Wolf vs. Axel The Hedgehog #Ivo "Eggman" Robonik vs. Stardust The Cat Round 3 #Joanne Hedegcat vs. Leaona The Cat #Shred The Red Wolf vs. Apallo The Hedgehog #Jared The Unknown vs. Shadow The Wolf #Blaza The Cat vs. Nina The Cat #Isaiah The Red Wolf vs. Blaze The Cat #Odep "Pedo" Bear vs. Comet The Cat #Shifter The Crossbreed vs. Kai The Hedgehog #Skiddo The Hunter vs. E-1Million Nexus #Plasma The HedgeFox vs. Dan The Hedgehog Chapter 80: Joanne vs. Leona Leaona: Alwright! Let's Get Es Show On The Road. Dis Aussie ain't gonna back down......so i teal u wat mate, I gota love letter here for you from Somebody that you know of. If u wnt to read et den fight me. ( I had to put the Text down to her accent ok) Eva: *rolls eyes remembering her kiss with Lunas* Lemme. guess. The randomly kissing bastard "Lunas". Leaona: -bitch slaps- Eva: *grabs hand and throws her back* Pay attention to your own match! Leaona: <.< Aye Lass Joanne like him too Eva: *rolls eyes* Will see Leaona: Heh ALWRIGHT JOANNE-LASSIE! COME OUT N FIGHT! Joanne: I'm right here and ready! Leaona: -pounces on Joanne and uses rapid tiger fury claw- Joanne: *wasn't expecting the attack and gets knocked down, but retaliates by shooting a plasma beam at her stomach* Leaona:-jumps offa her and summons her blades- Joanne: *stands up and charges plasma in her hands* Leaona:-spins in a circle- Joanne: *charges towards Leaona and punches her with a plasma-charged fist* Leaoa:-flips with her legs in a tornado covering up the lower half of her body- Joanne: *keeps punching and moving forward* Omochao: And Joanne's going for an epic punch! Leaona: Lunas told me he is comming for you! >:3 Bluray: *giving a smart look* Rape face much? :3 Chapter 81: Shred vs. Apallo Apallo: heh Shred! How U doing Buddy Shred:Heh, heh. As good as ever. You? Apallo: Stronger, better and Faster Shred:Heh. That's the spirit. Omochao: And so the match begins! Two of the incredible warriors involved in the down fall of General Andrew Sukendus' entire ARMY! SHRED THE RED WOLF! VERSUS! APALLO THE HEDGEHOG DEMI-GOD! Apallo: -vanishes at superspeed- Shred:*puts two fingers on his forehead and concentrates* Omochao: And it seems both fighters are carefully caculating their moves. Shred:SHUT UP OMOCHAO! Apallo: -pops up behind Shread with a ball of energy charged up behind him- Shred:...*turns around* SPIRAL BLAST! *blasts Apallo rather?, and smirks*I'm highly coordinated. (Shred's greatest moment.) (Oh rely?) Apallo:-is now a flame and the body turns into a flame- Real Apallo:-SHADOW UPPER! -uppercuts Shred through his shadow and lands- Shred:*falls over* Tsk, tsk tsk. AMORPHOUS SPHERE! *sends a blob of darkness at Real Apallo that explodes when it hits him* Apallo: -is unscratched- Heh You Can Do Better......-charges Energy- METSU....HADOKEN!!!!!!! (R U EFFIN KIDDIN ME) Shred:*powers up* Rahhh..... *a dense aura of energy forms and surrounds shred* Apallo: Heh -uses instant transmission and pops up behind shread and puts him in a hold- CHAOS...BLAST! Apallo: Ahhh..ahhhh ahhhhh....-as the dust settles apallo floats up and chages a light Ki bomb- Chapter 82: Jared vs. Shadow the Wolf Jared: I have calculated that my chances of victory are precisely 60.0000001% Jared: That's it, if he's not showing up in 5 seconds, I WIN!!! Omochao: She and she hasn't shown. (lemme message the user) Shadow the Wolf: *appears in a portal of black flames* Dont state your going to win yet Jared till you have dealt with me Jared: All right, then. Let's just hope that this fight will be worth the rediculously long wait I had to go through. Shadow the Wolf: Well sorry I work for the Yatujan army Jared: And I have to run an entire business/empire. Your point is? Shadow the Wolf: Nothing *takes a fighting stance* Omchao: Jared the Unknown VERSUS Shadow the Wollllllllf. BEGIN! Jared: (defensive stance) Shadow the Wolf: *spin dashes Jared* Jared: (blocking, being slowly puched back) You might want to be careful, for I have a few "tricks" up my sleeves. (smirks) Shadow the Wolf: so do I Jared: (appears behind Shadow the wolf, meaning the one he was hitting was a decoy, then repeatedly jabs Shadow the wolf in her pressure points) This is only one of my many tricks. Shadow the Wolf: *fades into dust* That was a decoy *the real one is in the air ready to strike* Omochao: And it looks like the illusions just won't quit! Jared: (sees her, then flies towards her) Shadow the Wolf: *punches him in the face* Jared: (grabs her hand before she punches him, and twists it) I have calculated that you now have a 66.6% chance of failure. (Throws her to the ground) Shadow the Wolf: *catches herself with her tail* Jared: MIND-LOCK!!! (begins to charge a powerful laser, and sends out a small beam that numbs Shadow the wolf's senses and slows her down significantly) Shadow the Wolf: *stands dizzy* Jared: (laser fully charged) MAGNA BLAST!!!!!! (fires a powerful heat laser at Shadow the Wolf) Shadow the Wolf: *shakes too and digs under ground quick* Jared: I do believe it's time to test out my new move. (pulls out a satanic-looking bass guitar) Shadow the Wolf: *pops out of the ground* Jared: But for another move I've wanted to test out for a while, HELLFIRE SLASH!!! (guitar becomes coated in fire, then fires out multiple small fiery daggers coated in blood at Shadow the Wold) Shadow the Wolf: *tilts her tail to the side dodging them* Jared: (smirks, then the daggers rise up to form a huge circle of fire around her, and then drops to the ground, trapping Shadow the wolf in a small circular area, with rising flames at temperatures above 700 f, preventing her escape) Shadow the Wolf: They dont call me Shadow the Wind for nothing *blows the flames away* Jared: (flames die out) How's about this, then. BLIZZARD GALE!!!! (inhales a huge amount of air, then exhales a large amount of ice and snow at an immense speed at Shadow the Wolf) Shadow the Wolf: *golden chaos flames appear in her hands* Burning wolf! *turns into flames* Jared: (the ice and snow melt when making contact with the fire, thus slowly turning the fire into steam) COUNTER STANCE!!! (takes a defensive position) Shadow the Wolf: *screw kicks Jared* Jared: (grabs her by the leg just before she was about to hit him, twists her leg, then slams her to the ground) Shadow the Wolf: *catches herself quickly and hits him with her tail* Jared: (dodges) Alright, time for my new move!!! HADES RIFF!! (starts playing a satanic song on his bass guitar very quickly, somehow causing nearby objects to catch on fire, and a ring of black fire to surround Shadow the wolf) Shadow the Wolf: DRILL DIG *drills under ground* Jared: Time for part 2!! (plays a riff on his guitar, causing the ground to immediately break apart and dissapear, then the ring of fire becomes a sphere of fire that encloses Shadow the wolfin a large flaming dome) Omochao: Has the arena been broken? This could be an auto out for Jared! Jared: There are no rules against destroying the arena, only against rigging it. I noticed that someone rigged the field before, so I simply cleansed it. Now, PREPARE FOR THE GATES TO OPEN!!!! (demonic voice) HELLFIRE GATE!!! (plays an incredibly fast song on his guitar, somehow causing random bits of the ground o burst into flames, until the flames form a circle, which then materializes into a large gate, which then opens, and multiple chains burst out of it, wrap around Shadow the Wolf, and begin to slowly retract into the gate, which in turn, slowly pulls Shadow the wolf closer to it) Chapter 83: Blaza vs. Nina Nina: (silent, with a bored expression) Blaza: Nina: (still silent, observing Blaza) Blaza: Let's begin! Nina: (arm extends to grab Blaza by the head, and starts squeezing her head) Blaza: *curls into a spindash form to twist her arm* Nina: (throws Blaza into a wall head-first) Blaza: *holds onto the hand with her arms* Nina: (repeatedly slamming Blaza into the walls and the ground) Blaza: *sticks her legs through two walls and pulls Nina to her off the arena* Nina: (punches Blaza with the force to make Blaza bleed due to how fast she was moving towards her) Blaza: *breaks through the wall but takes Nina with her swinging her around* Nina: (grabs Blaza with her other hand, swings her into the air, and slams her down hard, causing blood to spatter on bits of the stadium, yet does not kill Blaza, only breaks her bones) Blaza: *one of her arms broken* This is were it gets fun! Nina: (arms re-form into 2 large drill-hands, then rushes after Blaza) Blaza: Psyshield! *reflects the hands back holding her position* Nina: (changes hands into blades, which instantly shatter through the psyshield) Blaza: *gets her claws ready* Nina: (has blade arms pointing at Blaza) (charges towards her) Blaza: *jumps in the air behind Nina and kicks her nearly off the arena* Nina: (immediatly grabs Blaza by the neck, and tightens her grip immensley, causing a great amount of pain to Blaza) Blaza: Nmmmmmmmm.... *faints* Nina: (smiles, knowing that she's won) Plasma: *not caring much about Blaza looking at Nina rather intrigued* Chapter 84: Isaiah vs. Blaze Isaiah:I'm getting tired of waiting... Blaze:*fixes her makeup and then flies onto the arena* Isaiah:Oh, wonderful. You made it. *gets into battle stance* Blaze: Ok, lets do this. Isaiah:You read my mind. I'll let you hit me first, I want to motivate myself. Blaze: Ok then, Solar Flare Fly!*her wings expand and release small yellow fire-like balls* Isaiah:Gaaah! *takes the hit* Isaiah:SPIRAL BLAST! *sends an electric blast at Blaze* Blaze: Gah!*falls down but gets back up* Rose Fly! *her wings expand and fire razor like rose petals at Isaiah* Isaiah:Ugh! *starts Coughing violently, keeping him down for Blaze to get an opening* Chapter 85: Odep vs. Comet Chapter 86: Shifter vs. Kai TH Kai TH: Hello Shifter Shifter: -walks in- . . . . . . . . Kai TH: I see your getting the Silent Treatment, let our battle begin Shifter:-turns into Drado- Kai TH: A Shape-Shifter huh? This should be interesting. Omochao: SHIFTER VERSUS! kai the hedgehoooooooooooooooooooog! BEGIN!!! Kai TH: I'll lead (punches Shifter at his face) Chapter 87: Skiddo vs. Nexus Skiddo: What sick man sends weakling to fight me? Omochao: No man. Just a robot. Skiddo: It vas a joke, dummkopf. Omochao: ...What? Skiddo: ... nothing. Now when do I get to fight? (sees that Nexus isn't nearby) Maybe he gave up in fear of facing me. Not such a big surprise. Omochao: Robots don't have emotions. At least normal ones. ((NEW RECURRING JOKE. :D)) ((Hello?)) Skiddo: Well since my oppnent has yet to show up, I win. Omochao: I guess.... Nexus: -cloaking Off! Skiddo: There you are! ELECTRO-SHOCKER!! (fires a large beam of electric discharge at Nexus) Nexus: --extends arm and asorbs the shock- Omchao: Is it a boy or a girl? Nexus: My gender is female. (femine is not a word) Skiddo: FROZEN THUNDER!!! (fires out multiple electric charged icicles all over the arena, which then form lines of electricity between eachother, thus limiting Nexus' movement) Nexus:-breathes Dragon Fire- -THEN FADES IN THE MIST- Chapter 88: Plasma vs. Daku Raito Omochao: A fight many have waiting for. It's....Dan-- DAKU RAITO! Versus! PLASMA THE HEDGEFOX! Daku slowly steps into the arena, taking in the air, also trying to see i there was any advantages in the terrain, in which, there was none, just a plain flat arena, metal floor, nothing else. He simply stood there, waiting for his opponent. Plasma joined him, "Ready Daku?" "''Chuckle, I always am, the question is..." He turns to face Plasma, "Are you?" "Why of course. Why wouldn't I be?" he replies not cracking a smile. Omochao eats popcorn. "This is getting good". Daku was unamused by Omochao's gesture of eating popcorn, "Uh, is this only entertainment for you, jeez, get a girlfriend or something. Oh, and you please start the match? I'm bored." Omochao got an unpleasent look in his eyes. "Excuse me? I host tournemants, help Sonic, guide people, opertate things, reach stuff and I'm indestructable. I have a life. And I do you have a girlfriend? Yeah thought so" Plasma stood annoyed. "Actually, I do. Now hurry up and start it, before I throw you up to your little Eggman buddies. Oh, and yeah, please, for the love of God, ask them to make your voice less... Annoying, you give people migraines at the sound of your voice." "Fine! Start your stupid match!...Jerk" "Thank you, oh, and the last comment wasn't needed at all," he motions his hand upwards, using his ferrokinesis to raise Omochao into the ceiling, then fuses the metal around him. "Now be a good boy and watch from there." He gave a hearty chuckle, then he turned to face Plasma. "I think, you should have the first move." Plasma stood his ground and threw a single Acid Volt at him. Daku merely walked out of it's way, taking very little effort to dodge it. Plasma began walking to Daku. Daku merely raised and planted his foot on the ground, and the floor around Plasma began to sink down at a fast rate. "Great, no slow start" He begins strifing to the left. "Slow is merely based on your perception.* He angles his foot again, the floor below him raises Daku to another level, and makes a metal cage around Plasma, leaving him trapped in his wake. Plasma stood there look at the cage. "Now, it's time to do some minor... Adjustments..." He held out his hand, and watched as the cage Plasma was in grew smaller and smaller. It would soon crush him, or at the very least, leave him open to a far more powerful attack. Spectators Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Episodes